


"You're a Good Egg" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye ColorWarnings: Blood, Cursing, Sort of Panic AttackSummary: After a bad egg triggers a small attack, a good egg comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	"You're a Good Egg" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Real life story time quickly. I was making breakfast the other morning, I went to go crack three eggs into a bowl so I could make scrambled eggs, as is my normal weekend routine. The first two eggs were normal, but then the last egg was all red when it plopped into the bowl. It apparently triggered something in my head and I was then on my floor, catching my breath and trying to not think of it. I was able to breathe and then knock it all into the sink and start over. But now I am scared to crack eggs and see blood everywhere. Add that to my list of irrational fears.
> 
> The plus side of this is that I was able to calm myself down by writing this story idea out. So please enjoy this very selfish piece that I wrote to help me feel better about this morning’s adventure.

It was a seemingly normal Sunday morning. You’d taken the weekend off of work for mental health reasons after a rather bad breakdown. With it being the last day of your mini-break, you decided to make a nice breakfast for yourself.

Your phone went off on the kitchen counter as you ducked into the refrigerator for eggs. Looking down at who texted you, you couldn’t help but smile. Eggsy Unwin.

_Eggsy: Mornin’ luv. Feelin alright?_

_(Y/N): Yeah, I’m doing better. Cookin up some eggs and toast. Want any?_

_Eggsy: PLEASE. I’m headin’ out of the shop in a bit. I’ll be there soon._

Putting down your phone, you smiled like an idiot. Even though you and Eggsy weren’t romantically involved, you hoped that it would happen eventually. He was your closest mate and understood all of your quirks, irrational fears, and almost everything about you; he was one of the very few people who could actually help you feel okay. 

Shaking your head, you snapped out of your Eggsy induced daydream. _“Come on, (Y/N). Breakfast. Gotta cook if you wanna eat!”_

You put on your favorite playlist of songs from your phone and began to gather everything you’d need: Eggs, cheese, veggies, toast, some fruit, milk, and butter.

Everything was going smoothly. Noshing on some strawberries as you opened the carton of eggs and slightly swayed along to your music. You knew you were going to do the toast last or else it would get wimpy, so it was time to get started on the eggs. To feed both you and Eggsy, it would probably be about five or six eggs.

The first two were perfect, the only bad thing was that you had a bit of egg white on your finger. The feeling of raw eggs on your hands was something that made you uneasy. Usually, you would run your hands under the sink for a second or two, get the slime off of, and then go back to being fine. But you decided to just wait until after you were done cracking all of the eggs you needed.

_“I’m probably going to end up getting more on my hands, might as well just wait until the end. It won’t be bad.”_

The next three were just as easy as the first two. You decided to do one more just in case. Picking the egg out of the carton and getting ready to tap it against the countertop, nothing felt abnormal. But as soon as you split it in half and plopped it in the bowl, your chest constricted and you felt yourself falter.

_There was blood in the bowl_. You quickly checked your hands but didn’t see any cuts on yourself. Not knowing what the hell was going on, you leaned over to the sink to rinse your hands and try to control your breathing.

_“Maybe it was my imagination?”_

That thought was quickly erased after looking into the bowl again. The egg white that surrounded the last egg that you cracked was not clear like it was supposed to be. It was a mucusy, blood-red color.

Your brain shut down and your breathing became struggled. You had no idea what about that triggered this reaction, but you knew that this was going to be one of those moments that you carried with you for a while. Grabbing your phone, you slid down the wall of the counter and focused on breathing and trying to ignore the bowl.

The vibration from your phone made you jump. Looking at the lit-up screen, you saw Eggsy’s caller ID picture. You tried your best to not sound out of breath.

“Hello?”

“Hey! I’m leavin’ the shop now. I’m gonna stop at that coffee shop on the way home for a drink. You want me to pick up anythin’?”

“No. I-I’m good. Thanks though.” You knew Eggsy picked up the slight stutter. Shit.

“Somethin’ ain’t right. What’s wrong?” You tried to control yourself, but just attempting to do that right now made things flare up again. It was an almost endless circle that you needed help getting out of, and Eggsy was the only one who could really help. He heard your breathing getting more and more strained and instantly knew what was going on.

“(Y/N)? Sweetheart, talk to me. What’s goin’ on?”

“I was trying to make breakfast… and the egg… there’s blood… I don’t _think_ it’s mine but I just… I saw it and I– Fuck. Eggsy please just get here soon. I can’t even get up and get rid of it I–” You struggled to speak and felt like an idiot when saying all of this out loud

“I’m only a few minutes away. Just keep breathin’ and I’ll be there soon, yeah?”

“Okay.” Your voice failing and making you sound weak. You felt so stupid having this type of reaction to an egg, but you honestly couldn’t help it.

“Hey. It’ll be alright. I’ll be over there soon and I’ll help take care of it.” A small smile found its way on your face.

“The door’s unlocked. Just come in when you get here.”

“I’ll be there in a mo’.” The line clicked off and you went back to breathing and trying not thinking about the bloody egg in your kitchen.

It really only took a few minutes for Eggsy to get to your apartment. You were doing better but stayed on the floor. You didn’t want to accidentally see the contents of the bowl and then have this all begin again. Eggsy dropped his keys on the table before coming into the kitchen and finding you; not paying attention to anything else in the room. JB was with him you could hear the noise of his tiny little feet racing towards you. He jumped into your lap and you started petting him without giving much thought to it. Eggsy saw where JB ran off to and then squatted down to be level with you before speaking.

“Hey. I’m here, luv. You alright?” He inspected your face, seeing if you really were doing okay or not. Then he checked your hands. You had mentioned blood, so he wanted to make sure it wasn’t _your_ blood.

You looked up at him. You seemed to have calmed down a lot, not nearly as bad as some of the other times Eggsy had helped you.

“I’m okay. I just can’t get up and look at the eggs over there.” You pointed to the blue bowl on the counter. Eggsy kissed your forehead and sprang into action.

“I think I can take care of that.” He smiled and got up to look at what had triggered you.

He picked up the bowl and debated for a moment before pouring the eggs down the sink, turning on the water and garbage disposal, and letting it get everything away while he threw away the eggshells that were nearby. He then rinsed out the bowl and set it off to the side to dry before coming back to you. He held out his hands and helped you up off the ground.

“Is that better?” He asked in sincerity. 

There was never any mocking when he knew you weren’t doing alright. One of the many things you loved about him. You looked around him and saw that everything that had even a hint of bloody egg white was gone. Nodding your head in response to his question, you were finally able to take in a full breath of relief.

“Thank you. I know it was a really stupid thing to freak out over but I–”

“Why’re you apologizin’? Everyone is set off by different things. And I told you I would help out as much as I could, remember?” You just wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a perfect hug.

“Still… Thank you.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

You both stayed like that for a moment, both of you too content to move. You unwillingly pulled away from him but didn’t get very far. Before you would really let go of him, he pulled you close to him but instead of a hug, you were met with his lips on yours in a gentle kiss. Taken a bit by surprise, you took a second to realize what was going on before you kissed him back. The two of you smiling into the kiss. Everything felt so right. That is, until your stomach decided to sound, making an awful noise like a dying whale. Eggsy laughed at the comedic moment killer but didn’t think badly of it.

“C’mon then. We’ll have time for more of that later.” He winked at you, causing you to roll your eyes. He pecked your lips once more before getting to work on helping you with breakfast.

With everything that had happened this morning, Eggsy took over cracking the eggs into the bowl but then letting you actually cook them. He wasn’t the best cook and worried he would burn them. As you poured the eggs and other ingredients into the pan, he took your phone and put your music back on.

“You know what, Eggsy?” He was stood behind you and had slid his hands around your sides, comfortably perching his head on top of yours.

“What’s up, luv?”

“Even though I’m gonna be wary around eggs, I know I always have one good egg: _You_.” Eggsy laughed and kissed the top of your head, the two of you enjoying the morning together.


End file.
